


To Be A Queen And A Wife

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Canon, Coronation, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Incest, Love, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: The Kingdom Of Arendelle celebrates the coronation of its new Queen, Elsa... and her marriage to her sister. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	To Be A Queen And A Wife

Princess Anna was sleeping happily in her bed, the morning sunlight drifting through the room. The young girl was lying under her covers, her messy strawberry blonde hair draped over her head and a little saliva drooling from the side of her mouth as she snored quietly.

Unbeknownst to the younger girl, today was going to be the biggest day of her life, even if she wasn't awake to realise that. Rolling the covers over herself and sighing, Anna continued to sleep, dreaming of chocolates and fairies and other such girly things.

Anna was like this for a short while, before there suddenly came a knock at her door and the voice of one of the servants called to her. "Princess Anna, are you in there?"

Groaning, the young girl sat up, her eyes still shut from sleep. She was fine with being woken up by the servants, as much as she enjoyed sleep. It helped her to signal the start of another beautiful day in her life as a princess. "Y-yes, what is it?"

"Um, everyone is getting ready for the ceremony, Ma'am," the servant replied. "They'll be expecting you soon, so you should go get ready."

"Oh sure, sure," Anna mumbled, sighing. "Ready for what exactly?" She was still half asleep, so her memory wasn't firing on all cylinders.

"Your sister's coronation, Ma'am? Oh, and your wedding ceremony to her as well."

"Oh yeah, yeah, my sister's coneration... and my... my wedling.." Anna then dozed off for a few moments, before she woke up again, her eyes slowly opening. It was in that moment that Anna realised what was going on. As she saw the beautiful green gown in the corner of the room, Anna beamed with delight, grinning. "It's coronation day!" She cheered.

Leaping out from her bed, she did a little spin, wanting to run around and be happy, but before she could even make it to the bedroom door, a few of the maids then arrived in the room, wanting to ensure the Princess was ready for her big day.

Anna didn't mind though. She knew that after today, all the staying in the castle and waiting outside Elsa's door would be over. Soon, the princess was in front of her dressing table, having her hair brushed by one of the maids, being prepared for the ceremony.

It had been a surprise for Anna to learn that today she would be getting married to Elsa. She and her sister had hardly spoken in all those long years they'd been apart. Anna did care for Elsa, and even if she wasn't sure if she would fall for her new wife, she would gladly be at her side and make her smile.

As the maids brushed Anna's hair, the young girl looked in the mirror, realising she wasn't much of a beautiful bride to begin with. After all, she was supposed to just be the spare, the sister who would be married off at a moment's notice to some suitor or charming rich noble.

But when she thought about the fact that she was going to marry Elsa, a woman whom she admired from afar, Anna knew there was some higher involved, a power that realised she had a greater purpose in life, to stand at her sister's side.

Looking over her shoulder, Anna saw her green ballgown, a gorgeous dress with shoulder straps and flowered, rosemailing patterns on the bodice and skirt. It wasn't a typical wedding dress, but it definitely was a beautiful dress on its own.

Anna wished she was wearing a traditional wedding gown today, some frilly white dress from her young dreams of being married. But, while she would be getting married, the main focus was on Elsa's coronation, her taking the throne of Arendelle after their parents passing.

Then, Anna's thoughts turned to her parents, how they'd apparently arranged for this union to happen in the first place. It was part of their will, that Elsa and Anna be joined in marriage as soon as Elsa was crowned. Perhaps they wanted to make sure they were reunited and joined forever, or maybe they just had a feeling that Anna would be better serving as Elsa's wife than as her sister.

Whatever the reason, Anna was glad they had done this. Even though she partly hated them for keeping Elsa away from her all this time, she was thankful to be given the chance to reconnect with the best friend she'd lost so long ago.

Finally, Anna's hair and makeup were done. The Princess now had her strawberry blonde hair, with its streak of white, in a formal looking bun, and her favourite green hair clip had been attached. She smiled, looking much more like a princess now.

"Shall we put you into your dress now, your highness?" Anna's maid asked her.

Anna nodded. "Sure thing!" She chirped, grinning.

Standing up, Anna put on her dress, the maid ensuring that the skirt and bodice were just the right size for the princess's rather slender, if a bit cubby body. Anna had been trying to lose a bit of weight, but the chocolate was so irresistible.

Finally, all complete in her dress, Anna stared into her mirror, holding up the skirt in a rather dainty fashion, smiling. Now, she was ready to marry her sister and ensure that her first day on the throne, and as a married woman would be a happy one.

xXx

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, Elsa was being prepared for the ceremony as well, her whole body wracked by the sheer anxiety of it all. She was barely managing to control her powers, but she knew that they had to be kept a secret.

 _Conceal, don't feel,_ She said in her mind, slowly easing herself. She breathed easy, standing in her bedchamber as her own maids then began to prepare her gown for the ceremony. Being the star of the show, Elsa was of top priority to the staff of the castle.

Elsa's thoughts on becoming Arendelle's queen were mixed at best. While she knew she was capable of the job, she wondered how long she would have to hide the secret of her powers, especially now that she was being put so out in the open.

All her life, hiding in her room and now she was expected to rule an entire country? A country she hadn't even been seen much of since she was very, very young. But this was Elsa's duty. Her birthright. It was her destiny to one day lead Arendelle.

At least she wasn't going to be alone in ruling her nation. Thanks to her parents, she'd already been lined up with a partner in marriage, her own sister Anna, no less. Elsa was happy about that, although she wondered if there would be any backlash from such a union.

After all, Anna and her were both women, and sisters at that. But of course, the marriage was a royal decree, made by the previous king and queen in their will. No one would dare go against the word of royals after all. But it still made Elsa wonder just that little bit.

Then Elsa turned to wonder how her marriage to Anna would be. She'd wondered about the possibilities of using her powers eventually to create a child, so the heir situation would be dealt with, but that could be a long time away.

And then there was the fact that Anna might not even want to have any sexual relations to begin with or even kiss for that matter. But Elsa knew that those parts might not be true. If her memory of Anna was right, her sister was quite easy going with a lot of things, incest probably one of them.

It was then that Elsa looked down as she pulled on her dress, the gown she would wear on this joyous day. It was a turquoise and black dress, apparently once worn by her mother. Of course, Elsa's father had been the last monarch of Arendelle to be crowned, so this dress wasn't exactly a coronation dress.

Once Elsa was in her dress, her maids tied her hair up in a bun. Now Elsa looked like the spitting image of her late mother, albeit with platinum blonde hair instead of her mother's dark brown. Then, Elsa's long purple cape was clasped around her neck.

The dress felt stiff at that moment, but Elsa soon found it more comfortable. Part of her was starting to like this gown a bit. Finally, Elsa looked forward, taking the teal coloured gloves from her dresser and pulling them over her hands.

With her hands covered, Elsa relaxed a little, sighing. Now, all she needed to do was conceal her powers as best as she could and nothing bad could possibly, happen, at least that's what she hoped anyway. In her heart, Elsa knew something was going to go wrong.

With her outfit complete, Elsa strode through her chamber, walking out towards the balcony, hoping to get a little fresh air. Opening the doors, Elsa walked outside, letting the sunlight hit her pale skin and the warmth of summer air brush against her face.

Elsa breathed through her nose, out through her mouth. She was going to be a queen and a bride, so she needed to be calm. Looking out on the horizon, she saw dozens of ships having docked in the port, some from kingdoms Elsa had never heard of.

Clearly, this day was going to involve a lot more than Elsa becoming queen and marrying her own sister. This made Elsa chuckle a little, the thought of marrying Anna. It was so strange to her, so alien and yet... it felt so very right.

That through the bonding of marriage, Anna could be at her side again. Looking down at her hands, Elsa considered revealing her secret to her tonight. Perhaps they could use their marriage as a fresh beginning, to get to know each other all over again.

It warmed Elsa's heart, much like how the sun was warming her skin. Looking down at the courtyard, Elsa was glad that today the gates would be open and the people would finally see her. She was nervous, but a bit more hopeful than she had been before.

Elsa turned around, seeing one of her maids approaching her from behind. Clearly, there was something she needed to hear.

"Your majesty," she said kindly. "All the preparations are made for your ceremony. Your sister is prepared for her wedding and many of the guests are arriving in the city now."

Sighing, Elsa nodded. It was time to finally get this over with. She smiled, looking at the maid with confidence. "Very well, tell the guards to open up the gates and have my sister brought to the chapel for the ceremony."

"Of course your highness," The maid accepted, before heading back into the castle.

Returning to face the side of the balcony, Elsa smiled, looking over at the kingdom that she would soon be ruling over. Being outside had its merits, she felt. Perhaps once Anna was with her again, they could explore their kingdom together.

The future queen turned around, heading back into the room, ready to make final preparations for her coronation and wedding. Today was going to be the most important day of her life... but it was going to be the happiest day as well, at least she hoped.

xXx

Finally, it was time for the wedding and coronation ceremony to begin. Over in the Arendelle chapel, the many guests from all over Arendelle and beyond had gathered in the aisles, while a choir began to sing, signalling the start of the celebrations.

As the choir sang their hymn, the chapel doors opened and Anna, dressed in her ballgown and holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms, smiling proudly. She then began to walk down the aisle towards the altar, grinning and giggling along the way.

Her heart was pumping greatly inside. This was her wedding day. Sure, it wasn't the wedding she'd always dreamed of, but it certainly was truly a special moment for her. She was soon at the altar, having handed her bouquet away.

Turning to face the crowd, she beamed, smiling with delight. Of course, most of the crowd wasn't here for little old her, but still, they seemed quite happy to see her. But Anna knew the best part of this ceremony had only yet to come.

While she waited, Anna closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the hymns the choir were singing. Songs of worship, praise and promises of happiness filled Anna's ears. They were so soothing to listen to, the perfect soundtrack for the ceremony.

However, a few moments later, the sound of the choir came to an end, and a new sound, an organ booming into life was heard. The guests in the chapel all rose and Anna looked down the aisle, smiling with pride and joy.

As the wedding march started to play, the doors opened and Elsa was revealed, standing in the doorway of the chapel. She looked up, a nervous, but hopeful smile on her face. She then started to walk down the aisle, the sound of the wedding march in her ears.

She looked forward, seeing Anna in her gown and smiled widely. Anna looked so cute and beautiful in that dress. She positively glowed in it. Her freckles, her eyes, her lips, they were so pretty to Elsa. But while Elsa was elated, she then caught notice of the white streak in Anna's hair. Looking down, Elsa was reminded of the pain of her past.

 _No,_ She then thought. _That's in the past now._ She smiled, looking at Anna as she arrived at the altar, smiling at her fondly.

"Hi," Anna whispered. "Been a while."

Elsa blushed. "We can talk later, Anna," she said softly.

The bishop then walked forward, smiling as he cleared his throat, ready to begin the service for the two sisters. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the crowning of our new queen, Princess Elsa Of Arendelle and her marriage to her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle. If there is anyone who finds a reason why these two should not be joined in matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Elsa closed her eyes, praying no crazed soul would cast doubt upon this union. Thankfully, she was proven wrong as no one spoke up. No one in the room dared go against the wisdom of Arendelle's crown. This was a marriage meant to be.

"Very well, let us begin with the marriage vows." The minister then looked at Elsa and Anna. "Would you please join hands, your highnesses?"

Anna reached out, taking Elsa's hands in her own and staring into her eyes. She signed, tilting her head to the side in quite an adorable manner, making Elsa's cheeks flush a little. Her heart was practically soaring from this moment.

To Elsa, she felt a little nervous, touching Anna again with her hands. She could feel Anna's soft touch through her gloves. She'd missed that touch so much. One day, she could take off these gloves for good and caress Anna's skin, but for now, she was content.

"Do you, Elsa Of Arendelle, take Anna Of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, to rule at your side and promise to always be there for her, until death do you part?"

Elsa nervously nodded, smiling proudly at Anna. "I do," she replied, giving her vow.

"And do you Anna Of Arendelle, take Elsa Of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, to be at her side and promise to always be there for her, until death do you part?"

Anna beamed, nodding with delight and jumping up a little. "I do!" she promised, giggling a little.

A warm smile crept across Elsa's cheeks. From seeing Anna here, Elsa was truly falling in love with her sister.

The bishop smiled, before looking at Elsa. "Your highness, would you please remove your gloves for a moment, while we proceed with the rest of the ceremony."

Reaching down, Elsa nervously removed her gloves. In her mind, she was repeating her 'conceal, don't feel mantra' over and over again. Her powers wouldn't flare up, not here, not when Anna was with her. She sighed, placing her gloves on the altar.

A pair of golden rings were then brought forward for Elsa and Anna on a little pillow, bands that would seal their vows.

"Please take a ring and place it upon the finger of your betrothed."

Elsa took one of the rings, sighing and holding Anna's hand in her own. She could feel the warm touch for a few seconds, but it was quite the effort to keep her powers at bay. She then slid the ring neatly onto Anna's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Once the ring was on her finger, Anna took the other ring, sliding it onto Elsa's finger. She didn't remember Elsa's skin feeling so cold, but she smiled, once the ring was placed upon Elsa. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Looking at Elsa again, the bishop nodded. "Your highness, please step forward so we can crown you as queen."

Letting go of Anna's hands, Elsa stepped forward, bowing forward and closing her eyes. Her gloves were gone, but she would do her best to keep the magic inside. She'd made it through her vows just fine, so her coronation wouldn't be too difficult.

Anna stood at her side, her hands by her waist, she smiled looking like the beautiful bride Elsa knew her to be. She watched as a sceptre and orb were placed in front of Elsa on another cushion, the symbols of the sovereign ruler of Arendelle.

"Elsa, do you promise to serve your kingdom faithfully, to take up the crown and rule as queen until your dying breath, no matter what challenges you may face or obstacles in your way?"

"I do," Elsa vowed. She felt a sense of pride mixed in with the growing fear in her heart, a fear that didn't feel so bad now that she could feel the golden band on her finger.

The bishop then raised a crown above Elsa's head, before placing it down upon the new queen's head. The crown was a small tiara, with a beautiful blue jewel encrusted in it. Elsa then opened her eyes and raised her head, reaching forward.

Closing her eyes, she picked up the orb and sceptre. Just this one last little part, and it would all be done. Clutching both objects tightly, Elsa turned around, facing the gathered crowd, orb and sceptre in hand, as the choir began to sing Elsa's name.

"All hair Queen Elsa Of Arendelle, long may she reign~" The choir voiced.

The entire crowd clapped with pride as Elsa stood holding her sceptre. After a few minutes, Elsa returned the sceptre and orb back to the pillow, putting her gloves back on. She then smiled, looking at Anna, the woman who was now her wife.

The bishop then looked at the two sisters as the crowd was clapping, smiling at them "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Elsa blushed, realising she was going to probably share her first-ever kiss with Anna. She then walked up to Anna, nervously holding her shoulders. Anna was smiling, looking up at her new wife, expecting the kiss eagerly.

Leaning down, Elsa finally locked lips with Anna, softly kissing her. It felt so soft, kissing Anna. There wasn't a doubt now, Elsa loved her sister. Wrapping her arms around Anna, Elsa continued to kiss her, pressing her lips to Anna's sweetly.

Anna kissed her sister back, holding her arms around her neck. She hummed softly, feeling the soft touch of Elsa's lips brush against her own. As Elsa pulled away, she smiled, staring at her new wife with a warm smile. "Let's be happy together, Elsa."

"Yes," Elsa promised. "Let's be happy in this new union of ours." She then leaned down and kissed Anna again, kissing her in front of the gathered crowd.

xXx

**Author's note:** Had this one in my docs for ages now. You know I can't resist a good Elsanna wedding :3


End file.
